


her fav

by thatsrightdollface



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Hiveswap 2 Spoilers!!!, Other, Spoilers, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface
Summary: Has anyone done this joke before?
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek & MS Paint Adventures Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	her fav

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry -- I wrote this in part 'cause I was telling a friend of mine about Act 2, and she was like, "So, what WAS Lynera's favorite ride???" ..... 'cause she didn't realize........ that it was a euphemism for gory clown-based death. :o) CytosineSkald ily
> 
> I'm planning to write some much more serious Hiveswap 2 fics, if all goes well ahahaha. I hope you're having a wonderful day and staying safe!

After a good while of the teal and jadeblood car making its exceptionally awkward way through the Alternian countryside — Bronya straightening her skirt every now and then, like there was anything at all on this desperate screaming planet she could truly control, Tagora watching everyone with bitterly entertained eyes, fingers twitching with nervous energy like he wanted to message his friend the Reader about this spicy trial he’d just snickered at from mostly behind the scenes (where had the Reader gone, though, anyway? It was almost like they’d been lifted out of Tagora’s world just as easily as they’d crash-landed in), Tyzias practically cocooned in study materials for her poisonous bar exam, you know — Lynera came stumbling back. 

Um —

Lynera had only just been executed, mind you. It had been time for clown town, not all that long ago. His Honorable Tyranny/Slam or Get Culled champion Marvus Xoloto had ruled that Lynera was all kinds of guilty of PG-rated scandalous rainbow drinker book theft and unfunny shenanigans after the meandering trial they’d all had... he’d drawled that hey, lucky her, she’d get to pick her very favorite ride at the Dark Carnival! Fun times. Everyone had known what that meant, they thought. Lynera was gonna end up in mangled, easy-to-juggle pieces somewhere in the clown car. 

Justice been fxxxing served, buddy. :o)

But now, Lynera was nibbling delicately on a candied apple, the kind with cheerful rainbow candies stuck in all over and a cute purple ribbon on its wooden stick. She took her seat — the one between Bronya and Daraya, like she _hadn’t_ tried to get Daraya mercilessly culled for book crimes — and said, offhandedly, “My favorite ride was the tilt-o-whirl. Marvus guessed it might be the Tunnel of Love, but... no.”

Lynera ate her candied apple, and Tagora messaged the Reader that they’d never guess this latest twist, and the train rattled on. 


End file.
